


Yavanna's Daughters

by Avendia



Series: Gifts from Yavanna [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avendia/pseuds/Avendia
Summary: The dwarves have their mountain back but not all is well in Erebor. There are those that don't want Akiko as their queen and things only get more complicated when another woman from our world shows up. What will happen when the entire Line of Durin find their One's in other races?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of the series. Yay!!! just a quick note I have my best friend/sister coming to visit this upcoming weekend. I'll write as much as I can before then but well see, I still have to finish her Christmas present. Oops.

Krista Hayes sat next to the small headstone as raindrops splattered onto it. She furiously wiped the tears from her face as she gazed at the stones for what would probably be the last time in a very long while. It was a simple stone that read: Akiko Morris Born Jan 15, 1996, Died May 31, 2014. It had almost been a year and a half since Krista got the call as she waited for her best friend to show up for their girls day out. The person on the other end had been very business-like when they informed her that Akiko had been killed the night before and she Krista was listed as next of kin.

The strawberry blond had hung up the phone with numb fingers. She made her way to Akiko’s apartment and found it empty. She called her phone but it went straight to voicemail. It took going to the morgue and identifying the body before she actually believed her friend, her sister was gone. Their boss had helped with the funeral arrangements, Krista wasn’t capable of doing it at the time. She had collected the few things she knew her friend had cared about and donated the rest. She had searched in vain for her backpack but never found it. And the morgue hadn’t seen it when she was brought in, it had been hard to accept that some of those treasured possessions were gone. Now a year and a half later she was finally moving on. 

Akiko was gone and wouldn’t have wanted her to stay in LA and be miserable so she was moving on to Seattle. The change would be good for her. Krista kissed her fingers and touched the rain washed stone before standing and walking to the curb where her cab was waiting. 

“It's never easy to leave them.” Her driver gave her a soft smile. “But sometimes we have to. So who are you leaving behind?”

“My sister.”

“She would want you to be happy.”

“I know.” 

Her hand tightened on the strap of the backpack that held the few items Akiko had prized over anything else. The photo album with pictures of her and her father, a stuffed teddy bear that had seen better days and her father ring. Krista couldn’t bring herself to toss any of it so she took them with her. 

The train ride to Seattle was long but she enjoyed it anyway. Snow was falling when she got off the train and she was glad she had thought to buy appropriate clothing for her new home. She pulled up the hood of her new puffy winter coat and started walking to the bus station. Krista had decided on staying the night in a hotel and finding somewhere to rent in the next day or so. 

The path to the busses was dark but she didn’t mind. She had lived in LA, after all, Seattle couldn’t be any worse and she had never been felt threatened there.

“Well, what do we have here? A little girl walking all alone in the dark?”

Krista spun around to face the man that had just emerged from behind a tree. He had a knife and took a threatening step towards her. She did the first thing that came to mind and ran. He chased after her. She may have only stood at 5 feet 2 inches tall but she was fast. She had to be growing up. After a while, the sounds of pursuit faded but she kept running hoping to reach a road soon. After a time she slowed down wondering just how far into the park she had run. Fishing out her phone she figured she could at least call emergency services and they could help her get out of this mess. No signal? How was there no signal? She was in the middle of a city park for crying out loud!

“Good job Krista. Real good job. You just got here and now you’re already lost. What would Ko say if she could see you now?” 

She knew her friend would have called her smart for running, but she probably would have had some snarky remark about her abysmal sense of direction. 

“Ok,” she shifted looking around hoping to spot a light. “Ok, this isn’t that bad. I mean if I keep walking I’m bound to find the road and get myself out of this. As long as I don’t walk in circles anyway.”

The snow was undisturbed in this part of the park. That could be good or bad. Either way, she kept pushing forward. It felt like she had been walking for hours when the first pink streaks of dawn made themselves known. Ok, she had to be walking in circles.

“Oh, balls.” She tried to go straight by walking towards the sun. She was exhausted by mid-morning and still hadn’t found her way out yet, stopping to take a break she heard something moving behind her. 

“Hello? Who's there?” nobody came out but there was more movement. “Please, I could use some help. I’m a bit lost.”

“Lost?” The voice was low and rough, it almost didn’t sound human. It made her unease but that was just silly.

“Yes, I got lost trying to get to the bus station. Can you point me in the right direction?”

There was low laughter from whoever was hiding in the snow-covered bushes. Something vaguely human-shaped stepped out and eyed her with small reed eyes. Nervously she took a step back.

“You look tasty.”

Krista let out a scream and ran, all exhaustion forgotten as she tried to escape from this new and frankly unexpected danger. It looked like an orc but that wasn’t possible. It just wasn’t.

***

With spring came the departure of the hobbit. It was a bittersweet day but he promised to write and visit so they waved him off with smiles and tears. Spring passed into summer and Akiko was returning to her old self, much to Thorin’s amusement. She took an active role in council meetings rebuffing all challengers to her place by his side. She still talked with Tauriel about what had happened and he accepted that she may never tell him all the details of what she went through at the hands of the orcs.

He knew things would become more difficult once his sister arrived in the fall and brought the rest of his council with her but Akiko had shown she was more than capable of dealing with stubborn dwarves that thought she could be pushed around.

Summer faded into fall as word reached them the caravan would arrive shortly before Durin’s Day. Most of the elves had returned to their woods with the exception of the red-headed warrior. Thorin knew she stayed as much for his youngest nephew as she did for Akiko. Dale was rebuilt enough that the people wouldn’t freeze and trade was already opening back up. Things were well in order.

The morning of the first snowfall brought news of the caravans approach. It was no small party entering Erebor and chaos erupted as long parted family and friends were reunited. Dis in the lead was greeted by her sons practically leaping on her. Akiko hung back as Thorin strolled forward to hug her. She wanted to give then a private moment.

***

Dis was quick to spot the blonde hair girl a bit behind her brother. Word had traveled that Thorin had found his One and in a child of Man at that. She would just have to see about this girl who wished to claim the title of Queen Under the Mountain.

“So is this her then brother?” Dis circled her once giving her an appraising eye. “She is a bit skinny."

Before Thorin could retort Dis saw those silver-blue eyes flash.

“And you’ve got a beard so whats your point?” 

“I am a dwarro dam. I am supposed to have a beard.” Dis said with a haughty look.

“And I’m half Japanese and supposed to be ‘skinny.'” She did a weird motion with her hands when she said the word skinny.

Dis took a good long look at her. Yes, she was small but there was something about the way she held herself that spoke of an inner strength. Dis wasn’t sure what to make of her yet, but her first impression of her being a mear child appeared to be wrong. The oddly placed piercings drew her gaze nearly as much as the scar that started under one eye and disappeared under her shirt collar. She found the girl to be most interesting already.

“Thorin I have some projects to check on. If you need me send Ori.” 

She gave Dis one last hard look before walking away. The Dam noted the way many of the dwarves who had been living here already made way for her and nodded or bowed in respect.

“She certainly is a strange one dear brother.”

“You have no idea,” said Fili with a knowing nod, Kili sniggered and tried to cover it up with a cough. 

She needed to find a way to get the girl alone and really see what she was made of. But first things first everyone arriving needed to be settled and that was going to take most of the day.

***

That evening Dis went in search of the girl. She wanted to really talk to her without prying eyes, after a bit of asking around she found her sitting outside on one of the small terraces that dotted the mountain. She wore a think coat and sat cross-legged on a cushion eyes closed.

“What in Durin’s name are you doing girl?”

“I do have a name.”

“I am well aware of that.”

“Then you can use it when addressing me or avoid talking to me at all.”

Dis blinked in surprise. Few would dare speak to her in such a way, the girl had spirit.

“Very well, Akiko what are you doing out here?”

“Meditating. It helps me sleep.”

“You sit in the cold to help yourself sleep?” Dis was baffled by this concept.

“It clears my mind and helps prevent the nightmares.” There was a faint quiver in her calm voice.

“Nightmares? But surely You did not see that much of the battle. I know my brother very well and he would have kept you well away.” Thorin would never have let his One anywhere near the battle, it would have been too dangerous. Though truth be told he shouldn't have let her even come on the journey. that was no place for such a delicate looking female.

“Thorin didn’t tell you much about me or the journey did he?” She had finally opened her eyes and Dis was surprised by the tiny sliver of pain she saw there.

“No.”

Her brother had been strangely closed-lipped about the whole thing, something Dis found unsettling. She was now wondering what had happened to make him keep that secret. 

“I was part of the Battle, yes. Though I never faced Smaug. I was captured by Bolg as we escaped Mirkwood. Azog held me prisoner for nearly a week. I’m sure you can imagine what that entailed.” 

Dis’ eyes were drawn yet again to the scar on her face. She nodded her head.

“I used to have a piercing there. I don’t even remember him ripping it out but I’m sure it was one of the times he was beating me for sport. And those aren’t even the worst memories.”

“This is going to sound horribly rude but how are you able to deal with that? I've seen those abused by orcs and many give up or find a way to end their own suffering.”

“I wanted to kill myself at first but I couldn’t do it. I still don’t know why but something stopped me. I thought Thorin wouldn’t want me anymore and every time I closeted my eyes all I saw was that fucking monster.” There was anger in her voice and Dis jumped slightly as she cursed. A most unusual female.

“But Thorin proved he is a far better man then I was giving him credit for and when I’m feeling overwhelmed I can talk to Tauriel. It helps. I know I'll never be who I was before but this whole journey was bound to change me anyway. I’m stronger then I was and I will never be a victim again.”

Dis nodded. They sat in silence Akiko was meditating again and Dis was watching the stars. She found her thoughts unknowingly echoing her brothers. The old fools on the council wouldn’t know which way was up by the time Akiko was done with them.

***

Morning arrived mostly cloudy and the threat of more snow hung in the air. Akiko walked into the dining room reserved for those that lived in the royal wing. She was dressed for a scouting mission today. She and Dwalin had received word shortly after dawn that orcs were seen the day before near the forested part of the mountain.

“I still don’t like you going off to hunt these orcs.” Thorin was not happy she was doing this.

“You never like it but one of us has to go and you have several important council appointments to make. So that leaves me.”

“I want Fili and Kili to go with you then. I know you will have Dwalin and others but it will make me feel better.”

“That's fine with me love, as long as Lady Dis doesn't need them here for some reason."

Dis glanced at her sons who were both giving her those larger puppy eyes.

“They are adults and I can always have time with them this evening.” She was surprised to see Thorin give in so easily to the young woman. But Dis had to admit she was very capable and Dwalin wouldn’t take her if he didn’t think she could defend herself. 

“Lady Dis,” Akiko’s voice drew her attention. “I did have a few things I was supposed to do today, would you take over for me? Ori has the list.”

“It would be my pleasure dear. And none of this lady nonsense. You are my brothers One and will soon be my sister. There is no need to be so formal.”

“That's a relief,” Kili said with a large mouth full. “I thought Akiko might burst if she was forced to keep up the proper lady act much longer.”

“Oh, you little shit! When we get out of sight of the gate I’m going to make your snarky ass eat snow.”

“So you’re not going to explode if you are forced to be nice?” Fili had that innocent look on his face that Dis knew all too well.

“Of course not. But I might decide to fuck with your room again if you annoy me too much.”

Fili blanched slightly while the others laughed, breakfast was finished quickly and the party set off to find these orcs.

Around Late morning they finally caught the first signs of them. They appeared to be following something but the tracks were too muddled. Akiko climbed down from her shaggy pony to examine the print closer. 

“Dwalin, does this footprint look strange to you?”

The grizzled warrior took a closer look.

“A bit but I’m not sure.”

Akiko moved on Looking for more of the strange tracks. She finally found one that was clear as day.

“Fuck! Dwalin we need to hurry! Whoever they’re chasing is from my world.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes,” she pointed at the track. “That very clearly says North Face. It's a brand of boots from my world.”

They spurred the ponies forward and came upon the orcs circling a tree that held a terrified-looking woman.

“Bloody hell. Why is it always you women?”

“Take it up with the Valar, not me.”

The party was quick to attack, the fight was short and bloody. Thankfully no one was hurt too badly and Akiko healed them quickly as Fili tried to coax the woman down. 

***

Krista had no idea who her rescuers were but she wasn’t about to come down. They had hacked the orcs to pieces without a second thought and she didn’t want to be next. 

“Its safe now.” Called a blond one.

“I think I’ll stay here thanks!” 

She hoped he would go away and take the others with him. He tried several more times to get her down but she wasn’t going to be moving if she could help it.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! Just come out of the damn tree. If we wanted you dead we’d have let the orcs finish you off!”

Krista glance down to see an all to familiar face. But that wasn’t possible, she was dead. She climbed down the tree as the blond one was speaking to the woman that had just yelled at her.

“I didn’t think that would work. How did you know it would?"

“Lucky guess,” was the dry reply.

“Ko?"

She was staring at the short Asian woman in disbelief, and voice quavered. The silver-blue eyes of Akiko Morris looked back at her in just as much shock.

“Kris?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back LOL! Its only taken me 4 months to write this bloody chapter. Not the longest its taken for an update but it happens sometimes. And summer is coming. But there is light at the end of the tunnel!!! I almost have the full outline written so that should speed things up. But I still make no promises on updates. I will, however, say the story will be finished!
> 
> I've also taken up gold panning. Its pretty fun unless you dig up some horrible allergen in the sand along the river bank. That sucked. We spent Easter morning in the ER because the toddler was playing in the sand I dug up and her whole face got all swollen and had blisters all over it. My hands had the same reaction. Thankfully everyone is doing just fine now. And hubby the lucky bastard didn't have any reactions.

The two women were frozen as they looked at each other in disbelief. Krista stepped closer to her friend and gave her a sharp jab in the arm.

“Ow! The fuck Kris? What’d you do that for?”

“Y-you’re real? But I saw your body? You died!” The last part came out as a wail. “Oh god! Am I dead? I don’t remember dying. I must have slipped on that stupid ice and now I’m having a coma dream!”

“Kris.”

“That station was so empty what if no one finds me?”

“Kris!”

“Or worse that freak with a knife has me and I’m locked up in some creepy basement!”

“KRISTA!”

Akiko shouting her full name stopped her hysterical ramblings cold. She noticed that everyone was looking at her.

“Bleeding women,” muttered the large bald one.

“Dwalin, she’s obviously in shock. You remember how I was after first ending up here.”

“Dwalin? Ok, yep I've hit my head.”

“No, you haven’t. Ok, maybe you did but you really are here in Middle-earth.”

The young woman stared at her friend incredulously for a moment before everything went black.

***

“Oh, hell.” Akiko jumped and caught her friend before she could fall into the blood-spattered snow. “We better get her back to the mountain so Oin can take a look at her. I don't think my give will be much use here. Someone help me out here?” 

“She can ride with me,” Fili glanced awards his brother. “Will you hand her up to me Ki?”

“Of course!”

The orc hunting party made their way back to Erebor mostly in thoughtful silence. Dwalin only broke it to mutter about nonsensical women every now and then.

***

Thorin rushed through the halls towards the front gate, Dis right behind him. Ori had interrupted the council meeting to tell them the hunting party was back and Oin had been called for. Both feared the worst and wasted no time in heading for the entrance hall. As they approached the group of dwarves just inside the doors Thorin heard Akiko’s voice.

“After you check her over Oin, I want her moved into one of the spare rooms in the Royal Wing.”

He closed his eyes in relief, she was ok. He saw a couple of Oin’s students carrying away a stretcher with an unknown woman on it. He didn’t get a good look at her however, Dis pushed past him to check on her sons at that moment.

“What happened out there,” he asked approaching his One.

“We found the orcs, they’re all dead now. But we also found Krista.”

Thorin blinked a couple times. He knew that name, she was Akiko’s friend from her world. He opened his mouth to ask what she meant.

“Can we finish talking about this in private? I need to get this blood off me.” she looked worried so he nodded and followed her closely from the hall.

***

Akiko sat at the dressing table while Thorin brushed her hair back and began braiding it. It really was getting long. it came down to the middle of her back now. She hadn’t been too keen on letting it grow out that long at first but had made a deal with him. Thorin was the one who wanted it long so he was the one charged with maintaining it. She kept it clean and brushed but he did the rest. Now it was a part of their daily routine, one they both enjoyed.

“How did she get here,” Thorin was the first to break the silence.

“I’m not sure. she was babbling mostly but said something about ice and a ‘freak with a knife.’ Lady Galadriel said the only way to get here was to die,” she looked into the reflections of his while fiddling with her snake bites. “I’ve missed her but I hoped she was happy and enjoying life. I didn’t want her to end up here.”

“I know love, but she is here now.” Thorin finished tying off her braid when there was a knock at the door. “Enter.”

One of Oin’s student edged into the room glancing shyly at the pair.

“The woman has been moved into the empty room at the end of the corridor. Master Oin says she appears unharmed besides some dehydration and exhaustion. She should wake up soon my lady. We can send someone to fetch you once she does.”

“I’ll sit with her. Thorin I need someone to take over for me today. Do you think Dis would be willing?”

“I will ask her.”

Akiko followed the student to Krista’s room. She sat near the bed and made notes on the different things that she needed to take care of. Even though they weren’t married yet Akiko was Queen Under the Mountain in all but name and the responsibilities were hers. She hoped with Dis here some of that burden would ease. Glancing at Krista she remembered the days when the most stressful thing she had to worry about was paying her rent. 

“On second thought that was worse,” she muttered as she dipped the quill back into the pot of ink. It was only a couple hours before a faint groan came from the woman on the bed.

***

Krista stretched out in the soft bed, it took a few moments before she remembered what had happened. When she did she sat up and looked around in confusion.

“Where am I?”

“Erebor.”

Yep, that still looked like Akiko.

“This coma dream is getting old. When can I wake up?”

“Kris you’re not dreaming. And I can promise you aren’t dead, well you could be back in our world. But you are very much alive in this one.”

“Prove it.”

Akiko pinched her! She actually pinched her!

“OW! What did you do that for?”

“If you were dead would you feel pain?”

“Y-you’re real? Like really real?” her mind was spinning. “And this is Middle-earth? Wait this is Erebor?!”

“I must say you’re taking this better then I did when Lady Galadriel proved it to me.”

“So is this before or after The Battle of Five Armies?”

“After, and the Durin’s are alive, all three. Though if Kili pranks Tauriel one more time that might change.” Her friend smirked.

Krista took a good long look at her friend. This wasn’t the same Akiko. It went beyond looks, sure her hair was longer and she had that scar starting where her piercing had been. But there was something different in the way she held herself, yes she was confident however she also watched the shadows more. It was like she expected to be attacked.

“Tell me everything Ko.”

The two sat and talked for several hours. Akiko told her about ending up here, the journey to the mountain. She faltered only a bit when it came to Azog. Krista cried for her friend then. She was proud of her too. Akiko was healing. Once finished Krista hugged her.

“So I need to ask. You said you’re Thorin’s One, how is he in bed?”

Akiko blushed.

“We haven’t… not since Azog anyway. I just can’t…”

“Ko,” she gave her friend a sad look. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it's ok. I’m still just working on some stuff. And he has been far more understanding than I ever thought anyone could be. Dwarves may seem indifferent a lot of the time but once you get to know them they really are a bunch of softies.” Akiko smiled at her.

There was a knock on the door an old dwarf came bustling in followed by another younger one carrying a tray. The older dwarf was speaking loudly to the younger one giving him instructions of some kind. Krista was too distracted by the ear trumpet he was using to really listen to what he was saying. Could this really be Oin? Akiko’s next words confirmed it.

“She’s awake Oin.”

“Ah, excellent! I want her to eat all the food on this tray.”

The two girls were left in peace for some time. After Krista finished her meal Akiko showed her to the bathroom and helped her fill the tub.

“You’ll get used to it here.” 

Akiko left there after promising to see her at dinner. She took her time bathing trying to settle her mind. Was she dead? Maybe she was insane? Krista took and deep breath and ducked under the water scrubbing vigorously at her hair.

***

Yavanna stormed through the celestial home she shared with Aule. To say she was furious would be an understatement. 

“You had no right!” her voice echoed around the room as she burst through the door.

“I had every right,” the calm voice of the smith only served to anger her even more.

“She is one of mine!”

“I gave you her soul, but not so you could send it and the other one to a different world. They are both where they belong now.”

“I was trying to save them! You saw what Azog did to Akiko!”

“And did you see what happened to the other one as she was growing up? You didn’t save them from anything, Yavanna.”

His words were like a slap in the face. Aule was right, she hadn’t save either of them from their fates. She merely changed when and how it came about. 

“They should have been safe and happy. Krista was healing and could have had a full life where she was. I can understand why you took Akiko. Her life ended before its time, but why did you take Krista too?”

“She wasn’t meant to be there. She was living a half-life and he was doomed to the same without her. As much as you wished to protect them it did not work. And I could not let either of them go on that way.” He never once raised his voice at her and never even looked angry. “They all have a chance at life now. Both the girls and the Son’s of Durin, it is more then they had before. Your choice to send them away change some things for the better even if it didn’t protect them how you wanted it to.”

He gathered her close in a comforting embrace. He couldn’t agree with how she did things but he wouldn’t deny that everything worked out better for it.

***

Fili smoothed his tunic yet again as he left his rooms and walked to the door of Akiko’s friend. He wasn’t sure why he felt so nervous, he only knew he couldn’t help himself. Fidging for a moment he finally knocked.

“Hang on!” Her voice was muffled by the heavy wooden door that flew open a moment later.

Fili found himself blushing. She was dressed in a tight bright green top and tight fitting pants in a similar material to some of Akiko’s.

“I’m almost ready, come on in.”

He could see her hair was still damp and looked a bit tangled. What she did next caused him to actually flinch as she roughly yanked a comb through the curling locks. He wanted to offer to help but his mother would knock him sienceless if he touched the woman’s hair. 

“Ok let's go!” 

He noticed she was just slightly taller then he was as they walked down the hall but found that didn’t bother him.

“I never did thank you for saving me earlier.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“I’m sure Ko already told you, but I’m Krista. You can call me Kris if you like.”

Fili was about to answer when his brother stepped out of his own room followed by Tariel and more introductions were made. He couldn’t help but notice she hadn’t invited either of them to call her Kris and that gave him a warm feeling. They entered the privet dinning room with a flurry of greetings and introductions. Kris was sat next to Akiko and the two girls spoke quietly most of the dinner. After dinner, Akiko was the one to walk her back to her room leaving Fili feeling a bit lost.

He was just getting ready for bed when there was a knock at his door. Opening it he found a rather serious looking Akiko standing there. She didn’t even wait for him to invite her in before she entered closing the door sharply.

“I saw the way you were watching Krista over dinner.” 

He hadn’t been expecting that and could only blink at her.

“I’m not going to tell you not to pursue her, but I will tell you it won't be easy. Kris has never been one to look for love. She’s very independent and won't react well to you smothering her or hovering. If you really want to try and have something with her you need to do it slowly. Not like Thorin and I did it. She’s been hurt Fili. So you’ll need to keep that in mind. And remember her trust is a fragile thing."

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I know that look. Its the same one Thorin gave me before he admitted his feelings. Just don't rush her ok?”

“I won’t,” he promised.

Akiko nodded and left as quickly as she had entered. Fili was left feeling confused more confused than ever. Could Krista really be his One? And if she was what was he going to do about it?

**Author's Note:**

> So, fun fact Krista is actually based on my best friend/sister. I don't think that counts as a Mary Sue but I could be wrong. Krista's past is also based on her past. I do have permission to use her past as a springboard for this character. As always all add warnings and ratings as they change or are needed.
> 
> Also: Love you, sis! cant wait to let you read this!


End file.
